


Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Song: Lonely Light

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [53]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Indojisnen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language lyrics for the song "Lonely Light" from Syfy'sDefiance.
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753600
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Song: Lonely Light

**Author's Note:**

> Lyric by Kevin Murphy, music by Brendan McCreary.

Tiny morning dawning

TRANSLATION  
_Karrivisichita_

From a lonely sun

TRANSLATION  
_Lwesiazitsa_

We were born in twin-light

TRANSLATION  
_Vikizowma foyshak_

We will die beneath the one

TRANSLATION  
_Azuyu bashrachohik_

Lonely light (how I long for Sulos)

TRANSLATION  
_Viaziga (Sulostrangguhen)_

Lonely light (such pallid rays)

TRANSLATION  
_Viaziga (yuelnisneka)_

Lonely light

TRANSLATION  
_Viaziga_

These nights so barren

TRANSLATION  
_Tuok ilinjeslik_

Slurring into washed-out days

TRANSLATION  
_Karrifkechik lepsuhik_

Lonely light (we will bloom together)

TRANSLATION  
_Viaziga (enichojrashahik)_

Lonely light (beneath dark skies)

TRANSLATION  
_Viaziga (jeyjonyuk)_

Lonely light

TRANSLATION  
_Viaziga_

We’ll warm each other

TRANSLATION  
_Paligzanteshik_

Votan starlight in our eyes

TRANSLATION  
_Vowtasmiksa meyvnima_

Now my boots are polished

TRANSLATION  
_Odvikan’ yogzahit_

And my weapon too

TRANSLATION  
_Howvrezhitanni_

I prepare for battle

TRANSLATION  
_Zatsekkivnimbisen_

I will win this world for you

TRANSLATION  
_Verlidayan peshaya_

Lonely light (we will march on Lima)

TRANSLATION  
_Viaziga (Limash’ inkilehik)_

Lonely light (we will take Peru)

TRANSLATION  
_Viaziga (Perú bomvashayak)_

Lonely light

TRANSLATION  
_Viaziga_

I will conquer darkness

TRANSLATION  
_Diskshin bomvaset_

I will bring twin suns to you

TRANSLATION  
_Lewsikizowka tewse_

Lonely light (dah-dah-dah-dah)

TRANSLATION  
_Viaziga (da-da-da-da)_

Lonely light

TRANSLATION  
_Viaziga_

Lonely light

TRANSLATION  
_Viaziga_

I will bring twin suns to you

TRANSLATION  
_Lewsikizowka tewse_

Lonely light

TRANSLATION  
_Viaziga_


End file.
